Fable Fanon:Creating your own fan-fiction
This guide gives a brief overview on how to create a fan-fiction, or fanfic, and upload it to Fable Fanon. You may wish to have this open in a separate tab in your browser to easily refer back to it. If you have any questions, or wish for additions to the guide, please leave a message on the guide's talk page. Guide version: 1.6 ;More Fable Fanon Guides: :Infobox how-to How to Start It is a good idea to plan your fanfic out a bit beforehand. You don't necessarily need to write it all down before adding it to the wiki, but you should have a general idea of what the story is going to be about. Series Hub If you are planning a full story with new characters and places combining to a central plotline, you will want to create a central hub for your story. This is the Series Hub, or Series Main Page. We advise you to if you are creating a new series, so that all works can be attributed to your username. *If you just want to create some new characters, places, factions, creatures, or random items without having a story to put them in, or create a concept around which you want to build your fanon, you can do that as well, and do not need to be logged in to do so. (If you are not logged in, these may be attributed to your IP address.) See the Story Elements and Creating Concepts sections for more information. To create a new Series Main Page, ensure you are ' ', then click the Add a Page button in the Contribute menu, or useFormat=1}} click here. #Enter the name of your series in the text box. #Ensure that Layout Templates is selected, and click the Add a Page button at the bottom of the popup box. (If this option does not appear, skip to Step 3) #Select Fanfic Series Main Page from the Preloadable Templates. #*If you receive a message Welcome back! We've restored some changes you had not published., click on Delete my changes and start a new edit Next you can fill in the infobox about your series. The steps to do so will depend on whether you are working in Visual or Source mode. The first time you create a page from the preloadable templates, you will be in Source mode. *If the first entry on the page is " #Add your username where it says Enter your username here . Make sure to enter it exactly as it appears in the top right corner of the screen. #*Note: The rest of the page should not be edited. #Click Publish. #You should see the following page: Where your username is clickable, and will take you to your user page. Click on the link above your username to return to your Series Hub. Categories You will want a place that lists every page relating to your fanfic. This is a . At the bottom of your Series Hub is the Categories box, which should contain five entries. The first one is Fanfiction, which lists all the fanfiction on the site. IMPORTANT: Your fanfiction will not be listed here until you have specified a continuity. The second is the Series A to Z, which lists all fanfic series hubs alphabetically. The third category will be based on the continuity you selected during creation – either Expanded universe or Alternate universe. Author Category The fourth category is your username. This lists everything on the site created by you. If this is your first time here, you will need to create this category so that it can be found through the site listings. Click on your Author category, then click Create next to the category name. *If the Create a Page popup appears, choose Create a Blank Page. Copy and paste the text below into the blank box: Category:Authors A to Z Click Save Page or Publish, then find your Series Hub in the listings to return there. Series Category The fifth category on your Series Hub is the name of your series. This will list everything relating to your fanfic. Click on your Series category, then click Create on the page that appears. *If the Create a Page popup appears, choose Create a Blank Page. Copy and paste one of the below into the blank box, depending on the continuity of your series: ;Extended Continuity, Expanded Universe ;Alternative Continuity, Alternate Universe Every page that you create about your series can be added to the category by using the Add category button at the bottom of the pages. All pages that are created using the preloadable templates will automatically be added to the category. Creating Chapters The chapters will be where your story is told. If you have a plot line, it is advisable to create the chapters of your story before creating pages for characters, locations, and so on. If you do not have a plot line, you may be interested in creating a concept instead. To create a new Chapter, ensure you are ' ' if it is part of your Series, then click the Add a Page button in the Contribute menu, or useFormat=1}} click here. #Enter the name of your chapter in the text box. #Ensure that Layout Templates is selected, and click the Add a Page button at the bottom of the popup box. (If this option does not appear, skip to Step 3) #Select Chapter from the Preloadable Templates. #*If you receive a message Welcome back! We've restored some changes you had not published., click on Delete my changes and start a new edit #Fill in the basic details of the chapter in the infobox, either by editing the template (in Visual) or under click here. #Enter the name of your concept in the text box. #Ensure that Layout Templates is selected, and click the Add a Page button at the bottom of the popup box. (If this option does not appear, skip to Step 3) #Select Concept from the Preloadable Templates. #*If you receive a message Welcome back! We've restored some changes you had not published., click on Delete my changes and start a new edit #Fill in the basic details of the concept in the infobox, either by editing the template (in Visual) or under . Story Elements Once you have some chapters under your belt, you may like to flesh out your world. These story elements add background and immersion to the stories which they are part of. You may also like to create elements before you have a story to put them into. There are Preloadable Templates for characters, factions, enemies, items, and for three different types of location, that can be reached from the Layout Templates button on Add a Page. Enter your character, location, enemy, item or faction name in the initial text box, then select Layout Templates to reach the options. Select the one you would like to use, then fill in the infobox template parameters ( or Notes *Images in infoboxes should be no bigger than 200px, and do not need the right or left command *A list of the images on this wiki can be found at *Images can be uploaded at **Please remember to add a licensing tag to any uploaded image *For more about images, please see Standards First of all, try not to start a fanfic and then forget about it. Fanfic pages should be of good quality and follow standard practices of spelling, punctuation and grammar. They should also have good sentence structure and a style that fits with the wiki's Manual of Style. Ratings It is a good idea to give your fanfic a rating so that readers know the recommended age or maturity of the content. Bear in mind that the Fable games themselves are rated 16 or M. Mature content includes: strong language, strong violence, strong sexual situations and graphic details. When can I edit someone else's content? You may edit someone else's content if you are fixing spelling or grammatical errors, categorising the page, reverting vandalism, creating a disambiguation page, or altering prose to read more smoothly. However, if the author of the content feels your changes are unnecessary, then they can revert them. You may not add, delete, or otherwise alter the storyline or plot on a page without direct permission from the author. The only caveat to this is when a user has created a character, location or faction specifically for free use, in which case they should be credited as the original creator of the content when used in your own works. In the majority of cases, the author should assume good faith before accusing a user of making impermissible edits on their page(s). Instead, you should assume that the user was only trying to help, and if they did make an impermissible edit, then it can be reverted and the user can be informed politely. If the edit was made in bad faith, contact an administrator and revert the content in question. See also * * * * * With adaptations from guides at w:c:swfanon and w:c:avatar Category:Fanfiction